La Vida es una Cancion
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Reto Literario: Un lindo intercambio de San Valentin entre fanfickeras, entren y lean onegai TwT
1. Chapter 1

Buenas ;3 otra vez Junjou haciendo de las suyas.

Esta vez, con ayuda de mi hermano macarron **Italia-von-Bielefeld** decidimos hacer un reto literario.

Es la primera vez que organizamos unos asi que saldra algo dificil pero esperamos su apoyo nwn

La tematica sera: **San Valentin, 14 de Febrero**. Haha que cliche, lo se. Pero aqui es donde se viene la parte buena.

Quienes quieran unirse deberan de escribir un song-fic para una pareja en especifico. Sera como un regalo entre las fanfiqueras hetalianas nwn

Ahora explico:

En reviews deberan dejar el nombre de una cancion que les guste, el titulo y el cantante (en español) y su pareja de hetalia favorita /ukus, ameripan, rochu, etc, etc/ Sin embargo ustedes no escribiran el fic.

**Cancion:** (el titulo haha)

**Grupo/Cantante:** (para saber buscarla si es que no hemos escuchado esa cancion xD)

**Pareja**: (todo esta permitido, Yaoi, Yuri, hetero)

**Advertencias:** (pueden explicar como es que desean el fic, si quieren un final triste o feliz, o lemon hahah los dejo a su gusto, eso les dara una idea a las escritoras sobre lo que quieren recibir)

Se hara un sorteo, revolveremos las canciones y las parejas y en el proximo capitulo que suba /no se como ponerle muy bien/ os dire que song-fic deberan hacer, con que pareja y que cancion hahaha

Eso si sera un reto, el chiste es hacer el fic y regalarselo a la persona que queria esa pareja.

Si dejan un review deberan escribir el song-fic con la pareja que les toque *sonrisa malevola de Ivan*

La fecha limite de entrega sera el _14 de febrero_, pueden subirlo antes si asi lo desean. Y en summary deben aclarar la persona a la que le regalaran el fic.

Esto lo hago con fines de diversion y para que las fanfiqueras de aqui nos conozcamos mejor nwn /que esta conoce muy pocas TwT/

Sera un lindo regalo de San Valentin.

Bueno para empezar voy dejando mi cancion: (Sirve que lo toman de ejemplo nwn)

**Cancion:** Si pudiera Volver

**Grupo/Cantante:** Miranda!

**Pareja:** Asakiku (InglaterraxJapon)

**Advertencias:** (esto los dejo a su gusto, pueden hacerlo como quieran, aunque claro final feliz hahaha aunque es algo dificil con esa cancion Dx)

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido, esperando que sea un exito ese retito literario (TwT me deprimire si nadie entra) Y ansiosa de querer leer los fics que saldran de esto. Un hermoso intercambio de regalos de San Valentin~~

_Atte. PartyPoison Kikuppy_


	2. Chapter 2

La li hoooo~~ Aqui Kikuppy otra vez molestando. Bueno bueno, se acabo el periodo de inscripcion (?) haha antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que se inscribieron, espero y esto vaya a ser todo un exito x3 Asi que sin mas que decir, aqui dejo los resultados del sorteo, y creo que lo mejor sera comenzar por mi.

**Junjou-Panic:**

Cancion: Invisible/Angel

Interprete: Taylor Swift/Robbie Williams

Pareja: UkxCanada

Advertencias: Final Feliz, dos canciones a escoger.

Para: Faby-nan (no puedo hacerme la idea de ver a Iggy con alguien que no sea Kiku, pero bueno, amo a Canada asi que dare mi mayor esfuerzo ;3)

**Faby-nan:**

Cancion: Chica Robot

Interprete: Belanova

Pareja: Polonia x quien quieran (excepto mujer y que sea muy crack de preferencia)

Advertencias: AU, Yaoi, lo que quieran agregar y no importa si tiene final feliz o triste

Para: Italia-von-Bielefeld

**Italia-von-Bielefeld:**

Cancion: El me mintio

Interprete: Anahi (ex integrante de RBD)

Pareja: AustriaxSuiza

Advertencias: A gusto del autor, pero no muerte de personaje

Para: Remula Black

**Remula Black:** Caso especial, dos fics te tocan kukuku

Cancion: Proop of Jupiter

Interprete: Train

Pareja: Ameripan (USAxJapan)

Advertencias: A gusto del autor

Para: Khemia

Cancion: Tu

Interprete: Kudai

Pareja: Spamano (EspañaxRomano)

Advertencias: A gusto del autor.

Para: Copo-Cristo Santo

**Khemia:**

Cancion: I love You more than you will ever know

Interprete: Never shout Never

Pareja: AsaKiku (InglaterraxJapon)

Advertencias: Que se apegue a la cancion, Arthur side

Para: HimeAzu-chan

**Copo-Cristo Santo:**

Cancion: Cosa que odio de vos

Interprete: Floricienta

Pareja: UsUk

Advertencias: Lemon

Para: Remula Black

**HimeAzu-chan:**

Cancion: Niño

Interprete: Belanova

Pareja: SIRxChibitalia

Advertencias: ninguna muerte, pero que se vaya Sir. El fic se tratara del dia en que SIR se va y que pasen los años y que llegue Alemania, entonces Ita-chan se enamora de el y Alemania igual se enamora de Italia y que tengan un final feliz owo

Para: Himawari-Hayashibara

**Himawar-Hayashibara:**

Cancion: Enamorado de ti

Interprete: Glup!

Pareja: IslandiaxLiechtenstein

Advertencias: Final feliz y una idea graciosa

Para: Sppirit

**Sppirit:**

Cancion: El Profe/ Escondite Ingles

Interprete: Miranda!/ Shakira

Pareja: AsaKiku (InglaterraxJapon)

Advertencias: Lemon da~~ Y un final feliz owo (solo una cancion, puse dos, para la que gustes escoger haha xD)

Para: Junjou-Panic x3

Bueno bueno, la fecha de entrega limite sera el 14 de febrero, la extension sera del gusto del autor, eso si, sera One-shot, etto... que mas debo decir *-* en fin, os deseo mucha inspiracion para los fics owo y haber que sale de esto~ Vuelvo a agradecer a todos por participar nwn

Atte. PartyPoison Kikuppy


End file.
